I'm Not Sorry Redone
by paper lotuses
Summary: Based of the song Your Ex Lover is Dead by Stars. "I don't want to hurt anymore" -Thalia/Luke *Rewritten*


**So this is a redo of my first fic. I really loved the idea but the way I wrote it just wasn't suffice. So now here is my second try at it, tell me what you think! It's based of the song My Ex Lover is Dead by Stars, I suggest you listen to it while reading this. **

* * *

It's strange to see you again. How long has it been? 200 years? Give or take? I wonder how Olivia found you. I wonder why she even cared enough to try. All those sleepless nights we spent in our tents. I would ramble on and on about you and how much I hated you, but of course she saw right past that.

But to see you in front of me now, it's intoxicating.

I wonder if your breath hitched like mine or am just another person you happened to meet?

Nonetheless you smile and speak, "Yes I think we've met before."

And for a minute, I believe that we are two normal people talking on the busy streets of New York.

The sky breaks into rain at that moment and the cold wet droplets bring me back to life.

Your blue eyes seem to glow just a bit when my heavy eye liner drips down my face, is it familiar? Remember Half-Blood Hill? Remember us?

The shock subsides fast enough to grab a taxi before we finally drench ourselves in rain. We both climb in and I notice the only thing missing is your scar. I didn't know the Luke with the scar on Mount Tamalplais. I didn't fall in love with him.

All this time you're silent. Are you trying to remember my name? I don't think you can, rebirth is cruel like that, but of course you go for it head on. It's just like you to think your lust is enough to overpower the system, did you it for me?

Under the dim lights of this worn out taxi, your eyes are sad, and swollen.

Physically swollen, that's what you feel, but did you ever realize how I must feel? Can you mend all the breaks that you left in my body? I want to swear your name a thousand times in hope that you'll come to the memory deep inside you. Behind my eyes is regret, for you and for us.

You try to open your mouth to speak, are you uncomfortable? You should be. One look into my eyes and you stop. Is my electricity familiar?

Where are we going anyways? A piece of me hopes its half-blood hill, maybe with the rain, you'll remember.

But I can see that ring on your finger; it glistens so nicely as if it's haunting me. I know you must have gotten what you've wanted: a family. There is nothing left of me to take, you've succeeded. I vowed to swear away from men.

Luke, I chose to love you, and you were left in between your lust for power and a misinterpreted feeling of love. You couldn't choose.

I tell the cab to stop and drop a bundle of money in the man's hand. "Keep the change," I don't want to hurt anymore.

I grab the car handle, you grab my arm. "Wait," Your eyes are still as blue as I remembered, filled with determination but shouldn't you just be satisfied with what you got? "I never got your name."

"Thalia," I choke out, the word feels like a sin when it slips my tongue. "Thalia Grace."

And for a second you're Luke again, "Thalia," You say it in recognition, your eyes widened and I know that look on your face. I can only shake my head no.

"It's nice seeing you again Luke, bye." Without hesitation I open the door and climb out, yet I hear you call again.

"Wait, my name's Mark, not Luke," And then Luke's gone but I have no regrets.

I nod for what's left of me and one last look and then I slam the door shut.

The taxi pulls away into the night following the city traffic. I watch the yellow lose itself in the lights of the city. I don't cry or weep, I don't smile or laugh. I just stare at the place you once were. Your eyes are still blue and determined to find happiness. I'm not sorry that it isn't me who can give you that.

_I chose to feel it and you couldn't chose__  
__I'll write you a postcard, I'll send you the news__  
__From a house down the road, from real love__  
__Live through this and you won't look back__  
__Live through this and you won't look back__  
__Live through this and you won't look back_

_There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave__  
__You were what I wanted, I gave what I gave__  
__I'm not sorry I met you, I'm not sorry it's over__  
__I'm not sorry there's nothing to save__  
__I'm not sorry there's nothing to save_


End file.
